deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hoshi vs. Samurai Jack
Ryu vs Jack-2.png|Shakaboy Ryu vs Jack.png|Theultimatelifeform Traveling across the world fighting the beast that haunts us. Ryu Hoshi vs. Samurai Jack is a What-If? Death Battle adopted. It features Ryu Hoshi from the Street Fighter series and Samurai Jack from the eponymous series, Samurai Jack. Description Cloaked in white, these two masters of martial arts are the best fighters all around the world. Can the Power of Nothingness overcome Jack's sword, or will Ryu be cut down to size? Don't miss a minute! ''Intro'' Wiz: Everyone has a different meaning of evil. It can be your own bittersweet rival or it could be a being that could end the world immediatly. Boomstick: No matter what though, people train and strive to be the best in the world to try to overcome that evil, no matter what. Even if that means roaming the world to do so. Wiz: Ryu Hoshi, Street Fighter's eternal traveler. Boomstick: And Samurai Jack, the warrior wandering through time. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... a DEAATH BATTLE! ''Ryu Hoshi'' Boomstick: Sometimes, being left behind by your parents isn't really an experience that you'll enjoy, but it ended up being a great oppurtunity for Ryu, the wandering warrior. Wiz: When he was just a child, Ryu was adopted by a martial arts master named Gouken. Boomstick: Lucky him. I wish I was adopted by a martial arts master so I could punch and kick the heck out of boards and people and stuff. Wiz: Ryu had adapted to his new life with martial arts training under Gouken's tutelage alongside his best friend/rival Ken Masters. Gouken taught Ryu and Ken the Ansatsuken fighting style. Boomstick: The Ansatsuken fighting style, or Assasin's Fist fighting style, is deadly. It's specifically used for murder, but Gouken taught Ryu and Ken the pacifist version of this art. Wiz: When they were confident enough in their skills, Ryu and Ken parted ways. Flash forward to the time of their return to their old dojo. Boomstick: Yeah, they're in for a surprise because... well... Gouken was dead. Wiz: Gouken was seemingly killed by his evil brother, Akuma. Don't worry. He gets better soon, but this wasn't the right place neither the right time. So Ryu travelled around the world to fight Akuma for vengeance. Boomstick: And he has the skills to do so. With the Shoruken, Ryu can uppercut a person so hard they get sent flying. With the Tat... Tatsu.. Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Boomstick: Oh whatever. This move lets Ryu let loose like a human Beyblade and swing himself in circles with his foot out allowing him to hover in the air. There's also one more iconic move that Ryu has under his belt, or his palms. I am indeed talking about the HADOUKEN!!! Wiz: The Hadouken is basically a fireball made of energy that Ryu lets out form his palms. The hadouken is powerful enough to split waterfalls and rivers. Ryu can actually use more powerful variations of the haduoken like the Shinku-Hadouken and the Metsu Hadouken. Boomstick: Well, with these skills and more, Ryu is capabe of defending himself against other enemies. So it seemed natural for him to enter tournaments to prove his skills, right? Wiz: Indeed. After he started travelling around, he stumbled upon the World Warrior Tournament. Boomstick: Ryu swept through most of the guys there. He made it to the final where he faced his final opponent: Sagat. Ryu and Sagat were having a normal martial arts with all the punching and kicking and whatever else is in martial arts fight and this was where Ryu... actually lost. Wiz: Ryu was defeated by Sagat. Fortunately, Sagat was a nice sport and offered to help Ryu up. Unfortunately, something meaner than a nice handshake would occur. Boomstick: Darkness swelled Ryu. Negative energy was flowing through him. This energy... was the Satsui no Hado, literally the Surge of Murderous Intent! Dang! ''' Wiz: Ryu got up from the floor as Sagat reached his hand and almost killed him. Blood spilled as Ryu was named champion. '''Boomstick: Actually, whenever I have a beer, I'm sometimes angry like Ryu possessed by the Satsui no Hado. Hey Wiz! Do you think I possess the Satsui no Hado as well? Wiz: Boomstick, you don't have the Satsui no Hado. You're just drunk. Boomstick: *mutters inaudible dialouge* Whatever. Let's just talk about this negative energy. When Ryu gives in to this energy, he becomes Evil Ryu, though I think the writers or whoever comes up with this were lazy. I mean, "Evil" Ryu? I bet I could come up with something better than that. Wiz: Like what, Boomstick? Boomstick: Umm, maybe The Ultimate Ryu-in as in Ultimate Ruin? Or maybe Mean and Ryu-d as in Mean and Rude. Or.. yeah I got nothing. Wiz: Let's move on. Evil Ryu is somewhat stronger with the Satsui no Hado. His strength and durability is enhanced and he can use more advanced and deadlier moves that your average karate moves, including the Shun Goku Satsu: the Raging Demon. Boomstick: This baby is described as an attack which not uses your fists but the past sins of the attackee to bring the opponent down. In fact, Akuma uses this same exact move to "kill" Gouken. Wiz: Evil Ryu refers himself as heartless and murderous. He is hooked on murder and bloodthirsty no matter who he fights. Boomstick: That sounds weird honestly. I mean, being evil to be stronger? That isn't his only option, is it? Wiz: Boomstick, we're just scratching the surface. Ryu may be dark and ruthless as Evil Ryu but he has another form to create an equilibrium with the darkness. Boomstick: So wait. Does that mean that this other form balances out the evil form? Wiz: Well job, Boomstick. Boomstick: I used context clues! Wiz: Ryu has another form in which he has more control over and much more clear thoughts. This is... The Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: The power. Of nothingness. Okay. I'm just gonna pretend that that's a good name and just go on with my life. Wiz: The Power of Nothingness has much greater power than what the Satsui no Hado has to offer. In fact, the Power of Nothingness is the exact opposite of the Satsui no Hado. This form has let Ryu defeat and surpass the dictator M. Bison's Psycho Power. IT also has allowed his soul to be incapable of consumption by Necalli. Boomstick: Wow! Ryu really has the skills to prove that he's a real champion. Wiz: Wait a minute Boomstick! There is one more form we have to discuss. Boomstick: Ughh. I've had enough with the forms and their stupid names. What's this one called? Ryu's Best Form? The Ultimate Form? The Ultimate Ultimate Form? Wiz: It's Shin Ryu. Boomstick: You know what? That's actually better than what I had anticipated. Wiz: Shin Ryu is Ryu's most powerful form. Shin Ryu combines his negative energy, the Satsui no Hado, and his positive energy, The Power of Nothingness, into something greater! Though a positive combined with a negative? That should just be neutral. Boomstick: Ughh. More math and nerdy stuff. Blah Blah Blah. Shin Ryu is so powerful and skilled that he was actually able to defeat two Street Fighter powerhouses: Gill and Oni! Those guys are on another level of power and Ryu is lucky enough to join this tier. Man, why is he mid-tier again? Wiz:With all this power, he's achieved some incredible things. In addition to the feats I've mentioned above, he's able to survive punches from the heavy hitting boxer Balrog who is strong enough to crumple the side of a van with one punch and kill an elephant! He's strong enough to lift an enormous boulder and create a mini crater around him with a Satsui no Hado infused punch. Boomstick: He's strong enough to defeat Cody, Ken, and Seth, and a super warrior named Seth. This just proves that Ryu had more than enough power to overcome Akuma. Man, if he's this strong, how come I couldn't go unscathed and unlock Sheng Long? Wiz: Boomstick. You do know that Sheng Long is a myth, right? Boomstick: Yeah, well whatever. Trust me though. You must be wanting broken bones if you fight this Street Fighter. Smash Bros. Announcer: And the winnier is... Ryu: You're just one fist short. Smash Bros. Announcer: RYU!!! ''Samurai Jack'' Wiz: Jack was born a prince in Feudal Japan. He seemed to live a normal life when he was young, but nothing could prepare him for whatever was about to come. Boomstick: When young Jack was about eight years old, a seal containing Aku, the shapeshifting master of evil, was broken and Aku was freed. Wiz: Previously, Jack's father sealed Aku away when he fought him. Boomstick: I guess that seal wasn't strong enough. Wiz: When Aku returned, Jack's mother sent her son around the world to learn the skills necessary to defeat Aku.He learned the art of combat from African tribesmen, wrestling from Grecian masters, martial arts from Shaolin Monks, et cetera, et cetera. Boomstick: He learned all that at eight years old? That's child's play. Literally. I learned how to shoot shotguns before then. Wiz: Wait... really? Boomstick: Yeah really Wiz. Although my old man didn't agree I was that good at a young age. And I guess that sorta matches up with Jack 'cause when he was finished with his training and supposedly ready to fight Aku, his dad didn't think he was ready. Wiz: But Jack defied this and began to fight the demon anyway. It seemed that Jack would take like his father and seal Aku once again... Boomstick: But Aku felt so salty that he blasted Jack into a future that was ruled by himself! I've seen some ragequits but this one takes the cake. Wiz: From then on, Jack had two goals in mind: to defeat Aku and to get back to the past. "Gotta get back. Back to the past Samurai Jack." Boomstick: Man, that song is catchy. Let's talk about his gear. Jack wouldn't really be a traditional samurai without his glorious katana. Wiz: Well, Jack is a little far from traditional but yes. He does carry around a katana and he's pretty good with it too. He's defeated armies of all kinds. Zombies, spider robots, and many of Aku's minions. Boomstick: Heck, he's defeated a robotic woman and a trained ninja. You know, the mortal enemy of samurais? Wiz: Let's talk about the sword itself. It was forged by Ra, Odin, and Vishnu of Egyptian, Norse, and Hindu Mythologies and was designed to defeat Aku. This makes the sword the perfect one for Jack. It can also reflect and absorb energy and Jack can especially call on ancestors to bless it to make the sword stronger. Boomstick: Ha! As if it weren't strong before. Theoretically, Jack can slice through any material. It even sliced through Adamantium, the Wolverine metal. Wiz: It's possible that this metal ws coincidentally named with the Wolverine metal but it has been shown to be sronger than steel. Jack is also skilled in melee combat and was trained up to the point to which he was in peak human condition. Boomstick: Want proof? Well, Jack has survived eye beams from a gemstone guardian, survived the weight of a sumo wrestler who weighs 700 tons, and survived re-entry from space which, according to Wiz's calculations, equals 19 megatons of force. Wiz: Don't forget that Jack can dish out as much as he can take and more. He's sliced through a hydra's three heads, sliced through a large robot he would've been crushed under, kicked a stone pillar, lifted and ran with a boulder on his back, and broke a metal door off. Boomstick: Jack is also fast. He dodged rocket fire, moved fast enough to seemingly disappear, and even dodged sunlight. Wow Jack is OP! Wiz: With all this and more, Jack has finally achieved the goal of defeating Aku once and for all. With this done, Jack can walk away safely assured that he's saved the world. "Gotta get back. Back to the past Samurai Jack. Watch out. Gotta get back. Back to the past Samurai Jack." Boomstick: I told you that theme song is catchy. ''Fight'' A warrior in white meanders along a plain. This warrior is Ryu Hoshi, the iconic Street Fighter. He walks by another warrior clad in white. That was Samurai Jack. Samurai Jack noticed the other warrior walk past him. Samurai Jack: I sense a strong warrior within you. Ryu heard what the other warrior had said. Ryu: I appreciate the compliment. Samurai Jack pulled his sword out and pointed it towards Ryu. Samurai Jack: Let's test your skill, shall we? Ryu cleched his fists, turned around, and stood in a stance. Ryu: Let's go. I would like to test my skills against a formidable opponent. Let's see if you can meet my expectations. Samurai Jack: Ok then. Let's see how you fare against me. Both fighters get in a stance as they prepare to... FIGHT!! Ryu lauches a Hadouken at Jack. Jack easily dodges the projectile and goes in close for a hit. He slashes and slices but misses every time thanks to Ryu evading Jack's attacks. Ryu seizes this as an opportunity and releashes a Tatsumaki Senpuyaku. Samurai Jack steps back from Ryu's flurry of kicks. As Ryu lands, Jack gets a clean punch at Ryu's face. Ryu is pushed back but stands up almost immediately. Ryu runs toward the Samurai and surprises him with a Shoryuken. Jack gets launched in the air and lands on his feet. Samurai Jack: (That was a close one.) Samurai Jack approaches Ryu whle clenching his sword. Ryu prepares himself and unleashes a Joudan Sokutogeri which kicks Jack a great distance away. Samurai rolls for a short time but gets back up. Samurai Jack: You have impressive skill. Ryu: Thank you, but let us focus on the fight, shall we? Samurai Jack: Right. Samurai Jack runs toward Ryu and gets ready to slice him. Jack lifts his sword up and aims it at Ryu. Jack throws his sword downward at Ryu but he is in for a surprise. All of a sudden, Ryu gains a different gi and a dark aura. Ryu had unleashed his dark side. Samurai Jack: Huh? Evil Ryu is seen grasping Jack's sword by the edge. He grabs it from Jack and throws it across the battlefield. Evil Ryu: Aha! Not so powerful without your little toy, are you? Samurai Jack: You shall not underestimate your opponent, armed or not. Samurai Jack and Evil Ryu clench their fists as they get ready to brawl. Evil Ryu decides to rush towards Jack with a jab. Samurai Jack dodges this and moves faster than Evil Ryu can see and appears behind him. Jack pushes Evil Ryu away and disappears once again. Evil Ryu sees this and realizes that Samurai Jack is behind him. Evil Ryu jabs at the Samurai and moves back. He then launches many Hadoukens at Jack. Jack easily dodges all of the firebslls at once. Jack is impressed by what the street fighter can do. Evil Ryu then rushes toward Jack with his most deadliest move: the Raging Demon. Samurai Jack looks into Ryu's eyes as they are dark. Jack assumes that this is an extremely deadly move so he moves out of the way. Evil Ryu is furious. But suddenly he calms down. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He gains more self control. He replaces his dark aura with a light aura. His eyes turn white once he opens them. He looks toward Jack. At this time, Ryu has the Power of Nothingness surrounding him. Jack looks. He is now truly impressed. Samurai Jack: ( So this fighter can change forms. Maybe when his forms change, his power increases as well.) Ryu gets in a fighting stance. Jack holds his fist up and notions Ryu to come at him. Ryu dashes to Samurai Jack. He fakes a punch which Samurai Jack holds up his arms to defend but Ryu goes behind Jack and took a swing at him. Jack felt the pain but kept fighting. Jack and Ryu exchanged blows. Both fighters are nearly showing their full potential. Ryu is struggling against Samurai Jack. Ryu gives Samurai Jack a Shoryuken, propeling Jack into the air once again. Ryu launches Hadoukens at Jack while airborne. Jack takes all of this damage and as the final Hadouken is fired, Jack falls quickly to the ground, landing beside his sword. He undergos massive damage after this. Ryu goes into his ultimate form, truly going into his fullest potential: Shin Ryu. Ryu: You were a worthy warrior. But now, you must die. As Ryu tries to stab Jack, he notices that his hand is blocked by Jack's katana. Ryu: What?? Impossible!! Samurai Jack: I don't know what you are. A human, a monster, hell, a demon. Ryu: Oh, I'm neither. I'm stronger than what you've listed. Samurai Jack: Well whatever you are, I shall end you immediately. Ryu: Come try me. Both Ryu and jack yell in aggresion as they come at each other as Ryu's fists and Jack's sword collide. Ryu gets jabs at Jack's body while Jack's sword gets stabs at Ryu's body. Blood comes out throught the wounds suffered by Jack and Ryu. They take a break to recover from their wounds. The two fighters go back to fighting. Ryu tries his best to combat with Jack but Jack is getting the edge over Ryu. Ryu is truly struggling against Jack's raw power. Jack kicks his opponent away as he asks his ancestors to bless his sword. Ryu: What is this now? As Jack's ancestors bless his sword, energy surrounds him and Ryu is blasted away a good distance. Jack stands up with his sword being more radiant than ever. Ryu: His swrod. It's glowing. No! I can't let him win. Nothing shall stop me now! Ryu gets up and runs at Jack. Jack holds his sword, ready. Ryu unleases a barrage of fists but Jack dodges all of them. Ryu then thrusts his foot at Jack but Jack dodges it too. Samurai Jack: Are you finished? Ryu is startled at Jack's power and is frightened. Samurai Jack: Good. Now it's my turn. Jack swings his sword and cuts Ryu's hands. Ryu screams in pain. Jack now slices his arms. Ryu screams even louder and harder. Jack slices Ryu's body until Ryu is guarenteed to be dead. Then he slices his head. Jack kneels and bows for a moment. Samurai Jack: You were a true warrior and a worthy rival. Jack stands. Jack turns around and slowly walks away. KO!! ''Results'' Boomstick: Now that's what I call a battle! Wiz: Ryu was surely a strong fighter and he had skills that could dominate other normal opponent in a battle. However, Jack isn't your normal fighter. Boomstick: Ryu was great but he was nearly outclassed everywhere. Wiz: Ryu did had a bigger variety of techniques and he had tenacity macthing Jack's but that's was all he honestly had. Boomstick: Ryu has battled Akuma and won, but Jack has battled Aku and won. Aku is a demon of darkness if your need a reminder. Wiz: Well, both voctories are equally impressive. Donn't get me wrong. Aku is a powerful being but Jack won against Aku because he had a divine weapon, something Aku is weak against whereas Akuma showed no weakness during his fight with Ryu. Boomstick: Ryu could move at supersonic speeds but Jack dodged sunlight which, obviously, travels at light speed. Wiz: Ryu could survive getting impaled and survive a punch from Balrog, who could kill an elephant which requires 10,000 pounds of force. But Jack could survive a 700 ton sumo wrestler crushing him and survive a drop from space! Boomstick: Ryu could lift an enormous boulder of sandstone. But Jack can cut through Adamantium. It's probably not exactly the Woverine super-metal, but it was shown to be stronger thn steel. Wiz: While Ryu trained at a young age in martail arts, Jack has trained at a young age too but in a bigger variety of skills. Boomstick: Yeah, Jack wins with ease. Wiz: I should probably mention one more thing. Shin Ryu, Ryu's ultimate form, is a balance between evil and good. Jack's blade is specifically damaging to evil beings. This means that Jack had an advantage over Ryu's ultimate form. Boomstick: Wait a minute. Is that true? Wiz: Well, it's only a theory. Boomstick: To sum it all up, Ryu was tough, but Jack was stronger, faster, tougher, more experienced, and too overwhelming. What Ryu had wasn't "Jack" compared to his opponent which caused his chances to be "sliced" and lead to his "Ultimate Ryu-in." Not sorry Wiz. Wiz: *groans* The winner is Ryu. '''Boomstick: '''the winner is samurai jack! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:SSB Vs CNPTE Themed Death Battles Category:OnePunchKid Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoon Network vs Capcom' Themed Death Battles